


Mothers Day

by HighPent



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, Mothers Day, Pregnancy, Romance, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Hecate had never imagined herself giving birth, but she had thought about what it would be like to be a mother.
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Mothers Day

Hecate had never imagined herself giving birth, but she had thought about what it would be like to be a mother.

The cottage was small, but big enough for the three with its lovingly tended garden full of herbs, fruits, vegetables and all kinds of potions ingredients, and it stood just far enough away from a secluded pebbly beach that Hecate could hear the gentle lapping of the sea against the shore at night lulling her to sleep. Hecate had never seen the sea, but it was on her list of things to do.

She imagined her mornings at the cottage getting up early to light the fires, baking bread and making breakfast while her little daughter and partner slept on. She thought of magical books on the table while her daughters hair was being done and both parents chatting and slightly arguing about what was appropriate study material for such a small child, but with only love in their hearts for her and each other.

There would be lessons of all kinds from them in the garden. Hecate teaching her about all the plants and their uses, the traditional old ways of the craft while her other parent taught her chanting and the more modern methods of magic. Both of them wanting their child to be the bridge that encompassed their worlds.

They would send her to a neutral boarding school like Amulets when she was old enough, but until then they’d be her teachers and in Hecate’s eyes there would be no better way for her to be prepared.

In her minds eye Hecate could see herself watching out of the kitchen window while her daughter and her other parent floated in the air, spinning around and laughing, absorbing and using the natural energies of their beautiful home and garden. The image filled her with such love and pride.

She thought about their evenings all curled up on the sofa together by the living room fire. There would either be some modern music playing and her daughter dancing about with her other parent, or she suspected there would be a televisual unit on and the both of them would be fascinated by the antics of Ordinaries while Hecate quietly read or tried another attempt at knitting a jumper. There then would be carrying their child to her bed, tucking her in and reading the stories to her that she loved so much. Well, her other parent would do that as Hecate wasn’t much good at doing all the voices. Then once she was asleep they’d creep to their own room, get into their bed, and snuggle up for the night. Hecate liked thinking about that bit the most.

There was a small murmuring that brought her out of her daydream. Hecate lifted her head to check, but Pippa was still asleep so she laid her head back down onto Pippa’s slightly rounded and growing belly and kissed it. One day, one day soon it would be more than just a dream and Hecate couldn’t wait to meet their daughter.


End file.
